


Home

by gabriel



Series: Heaven's No Place [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second prompt for the 30 Days of Writing challenge was 'accusation', but my friend and I couldn't come up with anything for it, so we decided to change it. We went with 'home instead.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> The second prompt for the 30 Days of Writing challenge was 'accusation', but my friend and I couldn't come up with anything for it, so we decided to change it. We went with 'home instead.

Castiel couldn't say much else to Dean after he had introduced himself; after realizing that the poor guy didn't even know that it was his own funeral that he was attending. Castiel returned home, though there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, knowing that Dean couldn't return to his own home. He didn't know why, but most spirits couldn't return home after they were buried. Maybe it was the one thing that set their death - made it real.

He had told Dean that he had to return to the funeral home to clean up since the funeral was over, and Dean seemed completely okay with it. Though Castiel had left in such a hurry, and now he worries about what Dean is going to do with himself. The guy doesn't even know that he's dead, and he's going to be so confused and worried that he can't return to his own home. Maybe he'll figure it out and come back to Castiel for some answers.

It would be easier than Castiel going out and seeking him to tell him.

It's such a relief when he returns home, parking the hearse in the garage beside his other car, a 1957 Chevy Bel Air. He heads into his home and straight upstairs to his apartment, closing the door behind him and flopping down onto the bed. There's a meow from the kitchen and the soft sound of paws on the wooden floor before he feels Will jump onto the bed with him, crawling onto his chest and laying down. Castiel reaches up to scratch behind his ears, the cat tilting his head into the touch, chest rumbling.

"I met a dead guy today," Cas says softly, looking up at the ceiling as he continues to pet Will.

"He didn't know he was dead, and I just- I just bolted, and I don't even know why."

He sighs and lifts Will, setting him onto the bed so that he can get up and head into the kitchen. Will jumps off of the bed and follows Castiel into the kitchen while he fills his kettle with water and sets it onto the stove, turning the fire on.

"I've never done that before. I don't know what got into me."

He sits at the kitchen table as he waits for the water to boil, and Will reaches up to rest his paws on Cas' thigh, claws digging into the cloth of his suit pants. Cas hisses and grabs Will's small paws in his hands, looking him straight in the face.

"What did I tell you about doing that? It hurts, you know."

He releases Will's paws and the cat slumps on the floor, meowing and flicking his tail behind him. When Castiel doesn't give him the attention that he wants, he decides to wander off elsewhere.

Cas sighs and rests his elbows on the table, his chin in his palms, and closes his eyes.

He can't stop thinking about Dean - worrying about Dean. Dean doesn't know that he's dead, and he can't return home, or return to his family. He wonders where he is right now. Is he wandering the town, or the cemetery where he was buried? Has he wandered into another house?

The kettle screams on the stove and Cas nearly jumps out of his skin, eyes flying open and jerking back from his hands. He pushes away from the table and turns the fire out, grabbing a mug from one of his cabinets and a bag of tea. He fills his cup with sugar and milk and takes the mug into the living room, setting it onto the coffee table and moving to the bedroom. Well, it can't really be called a bedroom - or the living room can't be called a living room either - since it's all just one big room with no walls. Castiel never has company over, so he doesn't worry about privacy in his own home.

He changes out of his suit and into more comfortable clothes, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and an old, faded t-shirt. He moves back into the 'living room' and perches on the couch, grabbing his mug and pulling his legs up, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. There's a segment on the news about a young man who was killed in a car accident just a few days prior, and that his funeral was today. It was a hit and run, and they've yet to find the person who killed him.

The story's about Dean.

Castiel changes the channel, finds a show to watch to keep him occupied for a while as he drinks his tea. Will joins him some time later, curling up beside him, tail flicking and purring happily. Castiel reaches down to stroke his back, sipping his tea and mindlessly watching the TV. By the time he finishes his cup of tea, the sun's already gone down and the clock on his wall reads that it's nearly 10 o'clock. He sighs and pushes off of the couch to head into the kitchen, rinsing his cup out and setting it in the sink to be taken care of tomorrow.

Even after all of this time, he hasn't been able to keep his mind off of Dean. He turns off the lights around his small room and pulls the covers back on his bed, climbing in and settling down, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Will jumps up onto the bed and settles himself against Cas' side, curled up tight, the end of his tail flicking. Castiel reaches over to turn off the lamp on his bedside table, hoping that he doesn't dream of Dean.

It never fails though.

Castiel jerks awake in the middle of the night, gasping and clutching at his pillow, his hair wet with sweat and his shirt clinging to his body. He groans and presses his face into the pillow, and he hears Will meow from somewhere on the bed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just-" he pauses for a moment, sighing out and rubbing his face against the pillow. "Just a bad dream, Will."

He tries ignore what he had dreamed about; doesn't even want to remember it. Dean was involved, and there was blood, lots of blood; the metallic crunch of car and screaming. It was awful. He presses his face further into the pillow, ignoring the sting of tears in his eyes. This is the first that he's ever been able to see the way that someone had died, and if this is going to happen from now on, he doesn't want it. He doesn't want this ' _gift_ ' anymore.

Will climbs up the bed and settles himself at the top of Castiel's pillow, gently pawing at his hair and meowing at him. It doesn't take Castiel long to fall asleep with the comfort of his cat nearby, and for the rest of the night, he doesn't dream about Dean again.


End file.
